


Giving Quarter

by amathela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Teyla reconnect after her dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _4:4 - Doppelganger._ Goes kind of AU in the middle of the episode.

"Can I ..."

Teyla glanced up. John was hovering in the doorway, his posture unusually hesitant. She nodded.

"Come in."

"I don't know if I should be apologising," he said. "This kind of thing is pretty new to me."

She shook her head. "Do not apologise. I am ... sorry if I have been avoiding you."

He moved forward to sit beside her on the bed, and she moved over to make room. "Was it really that scary?" he asked.

She offered a tight smile. "It was ... very real," she said. "Very vivid."

He nodded. "Am I always in your dreams?" he asked, and she flushed at his gaze, remembering Ronon's words in her dream.

"It was not you," she said, sidestepping the question a little. "You were ..." She paused. They had not spoken of his transformation my the Wraith retrovirus since his apology to her; it was not a comfortable subject for either of them. "You were different."

"And McKay and Ronon were there?"

She smiled. "Yes. They were ... eating my food."

John laughed. "That must have been scary," he said, and she reached up to hit him playfully. He caught her hand.

"It was not usual," she admitted.

"So, we're good?" he asked after a minute. "Now that we've established it wasn't me, and all."

"Yes," she said. He released her hand, and she laid it carefully on her lap. "We are fine."

"Good," he said. "And if it makes you feel any better, I promise never to eat any of your cooking."

"I do not believe that will be a problem," she said, and glanced at him. He was looking at her curiously, and she tilted her head.

He leaned forward, and before she could process what he was about to do, he kissed her. After a moment, she pulled back, and he frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to -"

"It is fine," she interrupted him, and smiled. "Really."

"Okay." He took a breath, and she held his gaze. "Just so you know, I'm about to do it again."

"Then I shall consider myself warned."

This time, she didn't pull back. As she felt John's hand on her waist, she parted her lips, deepening the kiss, and he responded in kind. He moved his other hand up to frame her face, and she leaned back; as he watched her curiously, she reached up to pull his shirt over his head, and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Teyla," he said, pulling away, and she shook her head.

"Later," she promised.

-

John jumped out of his chair as Teyla entered the mess, breaking off mid-conversation. Rodney and Ronon looked on; Rodney in apparent confusion, Ronon with a knowing smile, and Teyla fought to keep her expression still.

"Teyla," John said hurriedly, and pulled out the chair beside him. "Are you having lunch?"

She nodded, and sat down as he did the same. "As long as I do not have to prepare it," she said, meeting his eyes, and watched with satisfaction as a blush began to creep up his neck.

Ronon glanced at her, and she arched an eyebrow. "McKay," he said. "Didn't you have some game you wanted to show me?"

"Game?" Rodney frowned. "What game?"

Ronon sighed, and stood as Rodney finished the rest of his lunch. "You were telling me about it earlier."

Rodney glanced at John, who shrugged. He looked back at Ronon. "I suppose I could teach you chess?" he offered.

He stood, and Ronon smiled. "Yeah. Chess. Why don't we do that?"

He walked away, leaving Rodney to follow him. Teyla smiled, and glanced at John when they were gone.

"Wait, was that -"

"I believe so."

"So, he -"

"Yes."

"Did you -"

"No."

"Right." John nodded. "Well, that was awkward."

She shrugged. "It does not have to be."

A look of dejection crossed his face. "You mean -"

"I mean," she said, "that if you are not busy this afternoon ..."

After a moment, he caught on, and smiled. "Nope," he said. "Free as a bird."

"In that case," she said quietly, leaning forward, "I will be in my quarters."

She heard the scrape of a chair across the floor behind her as she left the room, and did not have to look back to know that he was following her.


End file.
